Blair Witch Tales
by leon101
Summary: A series of short tales.
1. Another Soul for the Blair Witch

_Another Soul for the Blair Witch_

_By Andy L. Haas_

It was three in the afternoon at BurkittsVille High. The bell rang, and crowds of children came running out. All shouting and jumping for joy.

Except for Suzy. Suzy came out dragging her feet in sorrow. She lost her father. He's been missing for years.

She thought she would never see him again.

On the way home from school, she heard a noise in Blair Woods. A voice. Crying out her name. It was her dad!

She ran into the woods to see him. Leaves rustling with each step. She came to a sudden stop. Listening

for her dad's voice. Silence. Just wind blowing. She had lost her father again.

She started back the way she came. To get out of those woods. Those dreary woods. She walked

for hours on end. No progress. None what's so ever. She wound back up in the same spot. She started walking in

different directions from her current location. Again and again. She wound back up in the same spot.

She was lost. Circling around in the forest. The day was breaking. The wind chill was growing. And

her faith was draining. Day broke. It was midnight. It was quiet all around. Frightened. Suzy sat under

a nearby tree. It gave her comfort. The wind started picking up. Leaves began to flow in the air.

Then she heard the voice of her father again. Behind her! Twigs were snapping under toe. Someone else was

in the woods. It was her father. She knew it was! She stood up. Running towards the sound of the footsteps.

She could hear them all around her. It had to be him. It had to be. Why was he running away? She started to weep.

She started running faster. And faster. Trying to catch up with her father. 'Father!' she cried out. 'Father! Don't leave me again!' she cried out

into the night. She was getting closer. And the footsteps were getting closer. And closer. And closer...


	2. Possession

_Possession_

_By Andy L. Haas  
_

_It was a dark and stormy night in Blair Woods. Rustin Parr was in his home._

_Warming up by his wooden fireplace. Thunder cackled outside! Lighting struck down!_

_And rain poured.  
_

_'This is the perfect night for killing,' a mysterious voice chimed out in Parr's dimly lit home._

_'Who's there?' Parr called out to the voice. Trembling. 'Show yourself!' Parr lashed out at the voice._

_'I cannot,' the voice spoke to Parr. 'Then---' Parr paused for a moment.  
_

_He was frightened. Spooked. It was a spirit that spoke to Parr. And Parr began to listen._

_'Tell me. What do you want?' Parr asked. Confused. Uncertain._

_'I want you to kill---' 'Kill who?' 'I want you to kill all the children of Blair.'  
_

_Kill. All the children? Parr couldn't do that. For Parr was a saint. He would never harm a fly._

_But something. Something. Was calling for him. Taking over his body._

_Possessing him.  
_

_'No! I won't kill the children!' Parr yelled out in frustration. Fear. Then leaped up off of his knees and ran out._

_Parr started running through the woods. Yelling. Trying to escape the spirit haunting him. Then._

_It over came him.  
_

_The next day. Eight children from Blair went missing without a trace. Parr had kidnapped them. _

_He was planning on killing all of them. Just as the spirit had asked of him. He ordered all but one of the children to stand in the corner._

_And face away.  
_

_He took out a knife from his pocket. Then slit the throat of the child. Blood trickled down the child's throat. Down Parr's arm. _

_Blood dripped from the knife onto the floor. Alas. One of the kids was dead. Only seven more._

_One of the children standing in the corner. Piped in. 'Parr!' the child screamed. 'Why are you doing this?'  
_

_Parr turned towards the kid. Smiling an evil grin, he said._

_'Parr--- Who is this Parr?'  
_

_'I'm Elly Kedward...'_


	3. Blair Witch Myth

2/2/13, 100% |||

It's midnight, and I'll be setting up camp soon. So, these are the Blair Woods. Supposedly, out here somewhere there is a witch. I'm here to disprove that myth. Witches, and ghosts make for great spooky stories for scaring the bejesus out of little ones. But other than that... it's all horse shit. Better check my camera.

Battery level checks out. Should be able to record for a good eight or so hours. Good, the lens cap is off. Funny as it would be to record the blackness from inside a lens cap it wouldn't make for very entertaining footage. Not that shits going to actually happen out here in these dull woods, anyway.

This'll do for a camp site. If I encounter any freaky supernatural shit I'll grab my cam. Otherwise, I'm keeping it off to save on it's battery life.

2/2/13, 97% |||

It's morning now. Nothing so far. I was told that strong activity from the Blair Witch, usually happens at night. But I slept pretty damn peacefully. Pfft! Witch my- whoa! What was that? A bird. God, I'm jumpy. Looks like it was heading for that tree. Probably heading back to it's nest. These woods are a maze. I hope it can find it's way back.

2/2/13, 79% |||

I've been walking for a good few hours now, and not once have I found any sign of the exit. Never was good at directions. I have to admit being out here alone, expecially at night, is a bit creepy.

I can totally understand why kids would fear these woods. It's dead quiet, with nothing but the sound of dry leaves crunching beneath one's feet. All those stories the parents in Burkittsville told their children about this witch must have scared the shit out of them. Kids believe what their parents preach.

Trees stretch far off in all directions, and the dark storm clouds above certainly help to make for a scary atmosphere. I feel like Slender is just gonna pop out from behind one of these damn trees, and take me. Don't know Slender? Doesn't matter. Just more made up bull shit to scare people.

It's pretty chilly out here during Fall. I brought my jacket just in case. Glad I did now.

2/2/13, 58% ||

Welcome back, everyone. I turned off my camera for a bit to reserve as much battery life as possible. No worries, you didn't miss out on anything. Unless, you really fucking love trees, and dead leaves. What's this?

There's a strange stick like figurine hanging from this tree branch. It's made from wood. Home made? More importantly, who made it? Must have been others traveling out here looking for the so called Blair Witch. heh... sounds dumber each time I say it.

Well, since so much riviting shit is going on. That's sarcasm by the way in case you didn't figure that out. I should probably take the time to quickly introduce myself. My name's Pat Jules, I'm male, single, and bored out of my fucking mind.

2/2/13, 47% ||

Another hour has passed. Can you guess what I saw along the way? Yep. More trees, and leaves. My battery still has a few hours of life left in it. If I don't see anything of noteworthy for recording in that span of time. Then I am fucking out of here.

Gotta say, I wish there really was a witch out here. Something to liven things up. These woods are a complete snoresville. Much like this recording. But fuck, what do you expect when shit doesn't happen. Come on! Blair Witch! If you fucking exist! Show yourself! So I can be proven wrong, and go the FUCK HOME.

2/2/13, 26% |

That does it for this little boring adventure. Hope you all had as much of a fucking good time as I did. Walking around in the dark, talking to myself. Well, there you have it. Blair Woods, good for shooting footage for a horror flick, or maybe a horror video game. But not h


End file.
